Thriving Flames
by AnnieMJ
Summary: When love begins to fade, Mikayla has no choice but to let it go but can Miley agree to free her lover when there's still a burning passion between them both?


**Thriving Flames**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"There you are, Mrs. Stewart-Marshall. Once you both sign this, I can legalize it and you'll be set." I stared at the tan folder holding the papers in it. I nodded, straightening up.

"Thank you, Mr. Davis. I appreciate the help." We both stood and shook hands.

"It's not a problem and you have a good day." He wished.

"Thanks again and you too." I replied picking up my folder before walking out of the law-firm. I never imagined that it would come to this. I never thought I'd have to be the one to do this. I got into my car and put the seatbelt on, but I couldn't move.

Slowly, sobs broke through, ripping from my stomach and I buried my hands in my hair, searching for oxygen. My eyes squeezed shut and my whole body slumped in my seat.

Everything was gone. Three years of marriage with Miley Ray Stewart-Marshall. Gone.

She wasn't the same girl I married. She changed and it hurt to know that she didn't love me anymore. It hurt to know that what was once so strong is now broken. It hurts when you know that someone can cease to love you.

Pulling myself together, I drove home. She and I shared this house. It was empty. She wasn't home yet. She was at work. I took the day off to do this. Sucking in a shaky breath, I decided to make dinner. I'd tell her after we ate. I went for simple spicy chicken pasta with lots of sauce and cheese. Just the way Miley loved it. As I cut up the onions, my eyes burned. My hands were shaking and I had to stop to catch my breath or else I'd end up cutting myself.

I closed my eyes remembering the day we got married. I laughed through my pain. It was the most perfect day of my life. After we had the silly ceremony for our family and friends, we ran away taking a road-trip all over the country. We spent nights in different hotels and motels wherever we could find. Some nights we slept in our car, but we were so lost in each other and in love that it didn't matter where we landed.

She was all I needed to make me happy. Just her love was what I asked for. I used to make her smile. Now that doesn't happen. Now we fight. A lot. About anything. I get so tired but I fight back because of my stubborn nature. Sometimes she just gets really quiet, then says she's tired and that's it. When she decides our fights are over, they're over.

I don't blame her though. If I were dealing with what she was dealing with, maybe I'd act like her too. 7 months ago her dad and brother met with a car accident and they both died. The last thing Miley ever said to them was that she hated them. That she didn't need them in her life and she'd be happy.

She said that out of anger. Her father and brother didn't approve of our love. Maybe that's why I'm being punished now. Because I took her away from her family. Now they've taken her away from me.

At first, she leaned on me for support. But soon she began to pull away. I tried to get her back but something in her was dead. She was so distant. Some nights I'd wake up and find her crying by the window.

When I got up and tried to console her, she pushed me away saying that she didn't need my pity. That was the first real fight we had. She was so mad. I didn't say much but she said a lot. After that my will to stay quiet and take it faded and I'd find myself in heated arguments for no good reason. She made me so angry.

She slept over at her best friend's house. Lilly.

Lilly called me and said that Miley broke down and was sorry. When she came home, she apologized but nothing really changed. After that night, we stopped cuddling in bed. She'd come home from work, cook dinner or just eat if I cooked, then she'd read or go to sleep.

She always kissed my cheek before leaving in the morning and when she'd come home. It's the one thing she still did but it was a routine kiss. There was no excitement, no emotion. I hadn't felt her lips on mine for such a long time. Sometimes I wondered if sex might fix some of the distance I suffered from but when your lover becomes a stranger, sex is a frightening thought.

I don't want to hurt Miley anymore. I think that's all we do to each other now. There's no closeness, no comfort, no feelings to be shared. We need to move on. That's why I'm filing for a divorce. I'll give her the freedom she so clearly needs. Maybe she needs to explore her feelings for her family. There's so much regret she's living with and guilt too.

I can't expect her to love me when the ones who taught her love were ripped from her life. Without a goodbye. Without closure. Ending in the memory of cold last words.

I understand what she's going through. Yet, in her head she thinks I have no idea what she's dealing with.

Throughout reminiscing about these past few months I had finished dinner. I set the table and took out a bottle of white wine. I poured a glass and held myself together. I took a sip and sighed out.

I looked at the folder on the coffee table. I wondered what her reaction would be. Would she cry? Would she be happy? Maybe she'd hate me and think I gave up on her. But that wouldn't be fair because it's her who gave up on loving me.

I can live without a lot of things but not her love.

And I refuse to hold onto her when she's not really here. My heart jumped in fear and pain as her keys sounded in the door. I stood, holding my glass as she entered, taking off her jacket.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, dropping it on the couch along with her keys. I took the keys, putting them into the bowl on the coffee table and then took her jacket to the coat closet. "You don't have to do that, I'd get to it." She mumbled.

"You never do." I sighed.

"Let's just not." She muttered, walking into the dining room. I watched her disappear and another tear slipped out. I guess I lost my routine kiss for today. No, _how was your day, _and I can't remember the last time she said she loved me.

I guess this really is happening. I'm looking for a reason to stay, a reason to throw that stupid folder out. A reason to believe she loves me. But she gives me none. Even her pet name sounds robotic.

How can two people grow so distant like this? We said we'd love each other fiercely for the rest of our lives but that proved to be a lie.

I followed her into the dining room and she had poured herself a glass of wine, taking long sips while leaning against the table.

"I made your favorite. Spicy chicken pasta." I said and all I got was a nod. "Do you want me to take it out for you?" She rolled her eyes.

"I can take out my own food, thanks." She responded dryly. In her mind, maybe every nice thing I did or tried to do came off in a different way. But I'm tired of taking the little comments. The cold or monotone voice. I'm tired of being her punching bag. I can't handle it anymore. I put down my glass, go into the living room, pick up the folder, find a pen and walk back to her.

I put it down silently, near her plate and stand back.

"When you finish dinner, can you read that and sign it?" She stops mid-drink and stares at it.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Your freedom." I practically whisper and walk away, trembling as I run up the stairs into our room. I grab a suitcase. I can't stay here. Why didn't I realize this earlier? The pain is just too overwhelming.

I throw in what I need and head back downstairs. I open the front door and head for my car.

"Mikayla." Her voice is calm and even. I wipe my stray tears and turn back.

"Yes?"

"I signed them; it's on the table for you." She informs me. I take in a slow breath, and nod wanting nothing more than to run away right now. She doesn't even care. She signed it. Just like that. I thought she broke my heart already but I wasn't prepared for this.

I walked past her and went back into our house through the back door. The faster I file those papers, the easier this will be for the both of us. She followed me back inside and I felt tense as she locked the door. I heard her lock the little chain as well but I ignored it and picked up the folder. I open it, flipping through the pages to see her signature. To finally make this nightmare real.

My eyes widened when in place of her name she had written _'Fuck this.'_ I turned to see her staring at me. It was more like a glare.

"Why would you ask me to sign that?" She grounded out.

"Because…I'm leaving." I answered back. She walked over to me. This is the closest we've been in a while. I close my eyes, her scent hitting me full force. I feel her pulling the suitcase from my grip and dropping it down.

"You're leaving me?" She questioned. I met her cold gaze and nodded.

"Yes, Miley. I'm leaving you." I pushed past her but she laughed and gripped my forearm, turning me around.

"You are not leaving me, Mikayla." I tugged at my arm but her grip was too strong.

"You're hurting me, Miley, please let go!"

"I'm hurting you?" She shook her head. "No Kayla! You're hurting me! I won't let you leave me!" She held my other arm, making me look at her.

"Miley, stop!" I demanded, ripping my arms away from her. I headed for the door, tears sweeping over me. I shook as I fumbled to open the chain but she turned me around swiftly, slamming my body into the wall. I let out a weak whimper as she held me there.

"No Mikayla, you stop. Stop hurting me, please? I love you." I shook my head, crying harder. "I never stopped and I know you love me. If you walk away from me, I'll kill myself. I swear. I'll fucking kill myself but I won't let you leave me."

"Please, don't make this any harder!" I pleaded but her lips crashed down on mine. She pressed into me hard, her hands gripping my hair so tight, it hurt. It burned but her mouth on mine fueled a fire in me. I pushed her away harshly. "Fuck you, Miley!" Her eyes darkened and she took my hand, pulling me into the living room. I pulled back but she won and tossed me down to the couch.

I watched in shock as she began undoing her shirt. I was at a loss for words. I'd never seen her this way. Throwing her shirt to the ground, her bra was next. I hadn't seen her naked in so long but my own nipples hardened and a familiar ache started between my legs. Fuck. If I wasn't careful, she would win.

I tried to get up but it's like I walked right into her strategy. Effortlessly, she gripped the bottom of my shirt and tugged it off. Her lips were on mine again and my bra disappeared. I'm terrible at resisting and I feel so fucking stupid and it makes me so angry. I slide my hands up into her hair and pulled at it, making her growl against my lips.

"Stop it, goddamn!" She demands and that pisses me off.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" I yell and push her backwards. Her jaw tightens and she heads for me but I grab my shirt and run towards the stairs.

Halfway up Miley catches me and grabs my legs pulling me back down. I grunt as she turns me over and climbs over me, tugging at my hair.

"Don't run from me." She growls, ripping the shirt from my hand. The stairs press into my back painfully but I ignore the pain and try to fight the pleasure I feel when my breast is enveloped into her warm wet mouth.

"Fuck…" I whisper.

"That's right baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave." She says against my ear, biting down. I gasp and her fingers work on my jeans.

One minute she's grazing her teeth on my ear, the next she's back on teasing my nipples, then she gets up and drags me to the bedroom. I fall backwards on the bed and she pulls my jeans off.

"Take these off." She orders. I can't help it as I sit up and undo her pants. I know she gets off on this as I push them down and press my mouth against her stomach. I suck at the flesh, biting down. She gasps, squirming.

Swiftly, I stand up and push her down to our bed. I get her jeans and panties off, grinning like I usually do when she's naked before me. She laughs breathlessly shaking her head.

She offers her hands and I stare at them, never feeling so blessed as I take them. She helps, pulling me to straddle her. She sits up, our chests pressing together and hands clasped tightly.

Our lips attach for a deep, serious kiss. I can feel her emotions pouring out. For the first time in months, there's hope and love and I shiver in her arms. I feel safe again. I feel real again.

Her lips glide down my neck to my breasts. My head falls back and a moan slips out as Miley sucks my whole breast into her mouth, then pulls at the nipple with her teeth. She spends a lot of time teasing each breast, licking up the flesh, moaning against me, making me wetter with each moment.

Finally, she's above me, making me plead for her.

"Tell me you want me." She begs.

"I want you."

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." I gasp and she kisses me hard, finally touching my clit. I wiggle under her, trying to make her touch me more but Miley doesn't give in.

"Tell me what you want." She murmurs in my ear.

"I want your fucking mouth all over my pussy." I whisper.

"Fuck Kayla." She groans and without losing a moment she pushes my legs open and her lips close over my clit. She pulls at it, making me moan.

"Please fuck me." I beg. I can't stand this anymore. She understands and pushes her tongue deep inside of me. I'm so tight because it's been so long and this makes me want her more.

"So fucking tight." She murmurs, adding a finger in me. Between her finger and tongue, I feel my walls closing down against her. She's lapping at the hot liquid flowing out and two fingers begin slamming in and out of me so fast I can barely breathe.

"Fuck, Miley!" I bite back on my teeth, but as my release approaches, I can't help the scream that forces its way out. Miley is such a bitch right now. Just as I come, she begins sucking on my throbbing clit and she knows how sensitive I am. I twitch and struggle, trying to pull away but she keeps her head between my legs, latching onto my now swollen clit. Her left arm wraps around my leg, holding onto me while her right hand is furiously fucking me.

I grip her hair with one hand and my own hair with the other, screaming out as my hips buck up wildly against her face and fingers. I scream her name and ride out the amazing orgasm. My eyes roll back and my lids close as I come down.

"Fuck…" I sigh. "Miley-" She moves up, kissing me roughly.

"Feel good baby?" She asks, with a hint of cockiness. I smile and shake my head no.

"I'd feel better if you were riding my face." I whisper and she twitches, cursing as she climbs over me, not losing a moment of this crazed passion. Her palms press flatly into the wall to hold herself up, her wet center right above my face. I grin, blowing a breath over her clit. She shudders.

"Please Kayla." She begs. I grip her thighs, pulling her down, enveloping her sex into my mouth. She's panting hard as my tongue pushes up into her slowly. I let one hand move upwards playing with her breasts as I tongue fuck her.

It's so sexy how she's leaned over, her hair falling all around as she tries not to lose control right now.

"It's okay baby, you can ride my face." I whisper against her and she freezes for a moment.

"Fuck…" She groans, slowly rolling her hips against my mouth. She whimpers when my fingers slide up and down her slit.

"Miley!" I protest when she lets one hand tangle tightly into my hair harshly. She rolls her center hard and fast against my mouth, really riding my face. I grip her waist, holding on. I feel like I'm suffocating in her and I love it. It feels so good as her fluids drown me and she spasms against my mouth. I drink from her with need, pressing my face into her harder.

"Oh fuck!" She cries out, convulsing harder, coming against my mouth. I suck faster, loving the taste of her flooding me and she's gasping for air but I've given up on oxygen as I enjoy her.

Once her orgasm ends, she finds enough strength to remove herself from my face and collapse against me, exhausted. Using my forearm, I wipe away her liquid and she looks up at me, laughing.

"God, you're so sexy." She mumbles kissing me. I smile against her lips kissing back.

"No, Miley. You're sexy." I sigh and I don't know how to explain how relieved I am to be able to hold her close to me and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of a sobbing Miley. I sit up to see her in a pair of panties and a tank top, by the window and it breaks my heart because she's holding the divorce papers, staring at them, crying.<p>

I get up, wrapping the thin bed sheet around my naked form and walk over to her, cautious because the last time we were in this situation, she pushed me away. She hears me getting nearer and looks to me, not bothering to hide the tears. She waves me over quickly and grips the sheet, dragging me into her.

I start crying too as Miley wraps the sheet around both of us and holds me tight, her warm hands caressing my skin.

"I know I was terrible to you Kayla, but how could you think I'd sign this?" I shrugged weakly and wrapped my arms around her neck, needing her strength more than ever.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping you wouldn't. I was hoping you'd give me a sign that you still loved me."

"I can't imagine losing you, you're the only person I have left and I love you. I love you so much." She whispered and I pulled back to look at her.

"Then why didn't you show me?" I wept harder as she held my face, breaking down.

"I was so mad, Kayla! Just at everything, especially God. I forgot how important love is because I had so much hate for my dad and Jackson, all for no good reason. Now they're gone and I still don't know how to deal with it…I love them so much and they'll never know."

"Miley, why did you think I wouldn't understand? I tried to support you! I tried to love you! You wouldn't let me!" She nodded.

"I know Mikayla, I know. I didn't realize till I saw these divorce papers that we choose to give and receive love. I didn't understand that I had neglected you so badly and I abused you, taking out all my anger on you and that was so wrong. But I can't lose you. I swear Kayla, let me make it up. I swear I won't hide anything from you. I won't be an ass like I was. I won't take my love away. Ever, even if you take yours from me."

"Shh, Miley. I was never taking my love from you. Just myself because I don't think I can love anyone the way I love you."

"You better not." She grumbled, kissing me. I chuckled in spite of the tears.

"I forgot how good it feels to be so close to you." I murmured.

"That's my fault. I won't let you forget again." She promised.

"I hope so, Miley, I don't think I can handle this again." She dropped the folder to the ground and hugged me tighter.

"Fuck that stupid folder." She grunted making me laugh. "What? I'm really mad about that."

"I know Miley, I know." I kissed her neck and let out a giggle when she kicked it away. "Gosh, you're silly."

"Whatever." She sighed. I pulled away but she pulled me back. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Relax Miley, you'll see." I said and she let go of me. I quickly ran over to my drawers and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. "Come on." I said picking up the folder. She furrowed her brows before following me downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of matches.

"Burn it. Burn it and promise to extinguish all the doubts you've put me through Miley. Burn it and let the flames torch the pain and let those ashes promise that we'll never let it get this bad again." She was silent as she lit the match and set fire to the tan folder, holding what could have been the biggest regret I ever had.

But now it was the best mistake I almost made because it opened her eyes and mine too. The love is still here. It never left. It just needed to be discovered once more.

These thriving flames are a reminder of that.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, let me know what you think L: Love to all of you readers. _


End file.
